User blog:TheCrimson King208/My favorite ideas!
Hi! This is blog post where i will put all my favorite ideas,kinda like a big new "Update" for Terraria (all ideas that i would take from this wiki and add to Terraria :D). Sorry if some of your ideas are not on this list,i am new on this wiki (even my account will for 3 days be old 2 months,i was inactive more then 2/3 of that time,and now i am back on wiki! yay! And,bad grammar ahead! Ok,first,i will only add those big ideas,and some smaller if i like them,because i came on this wiki to see biomes and enemies,i am not so crazy about accessories :S Ok,i will start of with pre-hardmode biomes,then pre-hardmode bosses,then enemies,later weapons,then accessories,and after that i will add minor but cool things :D i will also add Hardmode versions of all those :) and of course, War mode,as it is also idea on this wiki. But,most of ideas i will put on this page about Pre-Hardmode are alternatives :] Pre-Hardmode: Biomes: Ok,most of biomes are alternatives,so i will start off with those that are completely new! 1.The Swamp ''' created by:Mattlink The Swamp is really cool biome! This should really be added to Terraria,because there are Swamp Monsters,which means that there IS Swamp,theory :] It has cool monsters,Mini-boss and Boss. All things there are on The Swamp are of course means it will be in one of my favourite ideas,but there is much things so i will only highlight some of them. '''2.Skymists '''created by:652Graystripe Very cool idea,and biome sound cool,but from what i see now,it looks abandoned :'( '''2.Heaven '''created by:JannePlays2,but now Mattlink take care of it Heaven would be really nice addition to Terraria,there is "Hell".there should be also Heaven :) On first time when i looked at it,it seems nice to me,but before saying anything else here,i should more "explore" it. Now,alternatives :D '''3.The Infestation ''' created by:Zofran4 ''Making the world sick... ''Awesome! Crimson is my favourite biome,as you should guess by my user name :) But,Infestation is even cooler then Crimson! Cool boss,cool theme,cool enemies,cool weapons... :D There are2 evil biomes from Terraria,one is based on Evil and corrupting,second is based on blood and flesh. And of course,third is based on sicknesses and diseases. I just love it! But,i its Hallow counterpart,Antidode didn't really inspired me :( '''3.Savannah '''created by:Mattlink,for third time :) Alternative of Desert! I was also before thinking of this biome (before i arrived on wiki) that it can be Jungle alternative,but then it turns out that Desert alternative is better! But,still needs to be finished. '''4.The Void '''created by:Mattlink,again :D man,you made really cool biomes! I before though it is impossible to make Underworld alternative,and then i meet this idea! It has awesome theme,and really fun Alternative WoF. This is maybe even my favourite alternative biome after Infestation! Ores: Well,only pre-hardmode ores i have found on wiki are third (alternative) wikis: 1.Third ores Aluminum,Nickel,Zinc,Rhodium,Poxium and Voidium ore. Tools: Well,all of tools are those made by ores i have mentioned. Weapons: Yeah,weapons made by same those ores :) before i add any other special weapons,i must explore wiki more. You can tell me in comments some of good pre-hardmode weapons that are not metal weapons. Enemies: All that appears in biomes that i mentioned,which i would highlight:The Murk,Flying Piranha (that thing is hilarious),Spreader,Voidsphere, Those that are not from new biomes: Gem Slime, more comes later! Bosses: 1.The World Swallower,boss of Swamp. His appearance sounds really cool and original,only thing missing is one good sprite. 2.Patient Zero,boss of Infestation. Alternative of BoC and EoW,and pretty cool boss. 3.Pit King,boss of Void,cool alternative of WoF. Hardmode: Biomes: There isn't much new biomes i saw,so there is this one: '1.Confection '''created by Snickerbobble Very original idea,i really like it! '''2.Tyriye '''created by TheBlazingEye I most like it because it is based on throwing class! Enemies: I will only say best ones from biomes i mentioned,and those are:The Unfirm,Parfait Slime,Venom Bunny Bosses '''1.Megalodon,'created by BonnieTheBumperCarBunny,cause its Megalodon! '''2.Comet Pillar, '''created by TheFlamingScyther,new Pillar! '''3 and 4.Mother Board,The Peacekeeper, '''Zoomo's Wonders! '''5.Wall of Steel, '''created by SilverHexxitFights,unlocks War mode,how can i miss it! War Mode: Biomes '1.The Necro, ' created by Corrupt Moon ,nice and original,but it needs Crimson version! '''2.Moon Biome, created by Darth,i like almost everything about it,but best thing is spawn message! :D 3.The Judgement, created by Moltenfire9113, kinda like Hallow version of Necro More comes later! Category:Blog posts